


Silent Morning

by Suberr



Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	Silent Morning

作为一名无家可归的火星流亡人士，斯雷因寄居在界冢姐弟家里也是无可奈何又顺理成章的。两居室并没有多余的客房，于是他不仅仅相当于越过了好几步幸运和恋人同居，还直接地躺在了一张床上。

一开始的时候界冢雪看到他紧张不已面红耳赤的样子还警告他不要占自家弟弟的便宜，她似乎已经妄想到了比较奇怪的地方、像护崽的母猫那样盯着斯雷因看，后者越发紧张，根本说不出一句完整的辩解。

最后还是面瘫的伊奈帆替他解围，“雪姐安心吧，斯雷因不是会做那种事的人。”

虽然说的正是他心里所想，可他总觉得好像在某种意义上被轻视了，这让斯雷因有些不爽地鼓起那张婴儿肥的脸。

可爱。伊奈帆在心里面瘫地感慨道。不经意间的一句话也能产生如此美妙的效果。

“伊奈帆你要保护好自己呀。”

界冢雪边说，边报复似的狠捏了一下弟弟恋人的脸颊。直到那块肌肤变得又红又肿，她才松口让斯雷因住下来。

 

那些关于性的知识斯雷因是在地球上偷偷补完的，准确的说来，还是伊奈帆让他有了这个意识。第一次接吻后，他气息不稳，而同样气息不稳的某面瘫却把他抵到墙角，镇定自若地评价他俩的吻技哪里不足如何科学地提高完善，语气老道得仿佛做了三十年恋爱节目的花心男主持人。

那是伊奈帆的性格所致，他并非有意，所以这无意的伤害让斯雷因更感悲愤，他望着一张天然纯真的、不知道自己又在举手投足间so easy地伤害了一个玻璃心学渣的面瘫学霸脸，暗暗下定决心：其他知识不如伊奈帆就算了，在这个方面一定不能输给他。

这可关乎男人的尊严啊。

于是斯雷因终于知道两性别为男的人如何在床单上翻滚厮磨——光咬着伊奈帆的喉结就能听到他带着鼻音的呻吟，斯雷因上下套弄着伊奈帆的小家伙，满意地看着那张无表情的脸慢慢染上红色、而后逐渐绷紧又一瞬间放松，他泪眼盈盈地仰视着斯雷因，祈求他施舍自己一个解脱。斯雷因没有再想，一鼓作气把自己送进去。

简直是天堂。

完事以后伊奈帆窝在他长手长脚的怀里，安分得就像一只柔弱的兔子，他那宛如宝石一般的眼睛里还满载着远未消散的情欲。随着斯雷因手指的抽动，他的身体伴着一股一股从内部流出的精x液而微微颤抖。伊奈帆这个样子，斯雷因简直不能再更加喜欢他了。

“斯雷因。”

伊奈帆低声唤他。

被叫到名字的人像突然装上两个GN太阳炉似的充满了能量，猛一翻身到右侧紧紧抱住黑发少年。

“伊奈帆，呐……再来一次，好不好？”

 

“什么‘再来一次’？”伊奈帆冷静的声音突然在头顶响起，斯雷因顿时惊醒，并且连最后一点睡意也完全消散。

“伊、伊奈帆，你怎、怎么会在这儿？”

“我是来叫你起床的，斯雷因。”

想也知道，完美人妻一定是做好了三人份的早餐而后逐个提供唤醒服务。

带着99.9%的平静和0.1%的不解望着斯雷因，他接着说，“你又是什么回事。”

平淡的语气和一个斯雷因想象中会有的质问相去甚远，而他还来不及反应，同屋学霸就自行找到了标准答案——伊奈帆突然掀开被子，春光大好，活力十足的小斯雷因隔着睡裤愉快地跟他打了个招呼。

斯雷因捂着脸，连死的心都有了。

但他好歹也是从火星人的虐待和追杀中活下来的传奇人物，自然没那么容易死。所以隔着手指缝，他看到了更加想死的场面。

伊奈帆一脸面瘫地俯下身来，从容不迫地、凶残地扒下他的睡裤。

“哦呵”仿佛能听到兴致高昂的感叹声，小斯雷因跳了出来，碰到早晨冰凉的空气，越发地，精神抖擞了。

“……”

“斯雷因，你不需要害羞或者紧张。晨x勃是一名健康的男性会有的正常现象……”

“够了伊奈帆你不用解释这些我都知道，我……”

他急得都要哭出来了，原本自己打算在更加水到渠成的情况下跟伊奈帆说明这一切的，他还想温柔地询问伊奈帆可不可以，还期待着很多句“我喜欢你”后伊奈帆小幅度点头同意的羞涩神情。

斯雷因没敢抬头看他。而科普说明被打断的伊奈帆也并没有继续，他只是从容不迫地握着恋人的茎体含进嘴里。

刚一接触到这从未想过、也从未体验过的温暖，斯雷因差点失控地泄了，他好不容易稳住阵脚，却看见伊奈帆的眼底带着一点狡黠的笑意。他故意舔到整根柱子的边边角角，并且同时照顾到两侧的囊袋，斯雷因忍不住发出舒服的喘息。他遵从本能一挺身，直接夺回主动权，在伊奈帆嘴里抽送起来，最后挺到了口腔的最深处，在伊奈帆的呜呜声中射x出来。

咕噜。伊奈帆喉结一动，全都咽了下去。

“啊，伊奈帆，对、对不起！我不是有意的！”斯雷因愧疚地说。

后者摇摇头表示不以为意，“味道还可以，说明我的一日三餐营养搭配得不错。”

“好了，起床吃早饭吧。”

什么啊这食品分析员和饲主一样的语气。

你可没有你说的话那样从容。

斯雷因不甘地想（自从遇到伊奈帆他骨子里那股不服输的劲完全被激出来了），他瞄了一眼黑发伴侣的裤裆，“伊奈帆，我觉得你可能会需要我的帮助。”

“不需要，斯雷因。”

“……”

斯雷因直接以行动代替了言语，把伊奈帆面朝上压倒在床上，左手伸进他的裤裆揉搓着发热的中心，伊奈帆再也不能维持那个没有一丝漏洞的完美面瘫表情，他眼睛发红、气呼呼地瞪着金发少年。

“呐，伊奈帆，”他慢慢俯下身，在他的耳畔问出了早就想问的那句话，“可以么？伊奈帆，可以让我进去吗？”

 

他终于如愿以偿地听到了伊奈帆那带着哭腔和鼻音的呻吟，欲望的抽送带出淫靡的水声，伊奈帆酡红的脸上淌下更多的泪水，他的双腿紧紧夹着斯雷因的腰，指甲在他背后留下疼痛的抓痕。

就在斯雷因一遍又一遍地碾压过刚刚发现的敏感点时，伊奈帆哭喊着高x潮了。而斯雷因也在那后穴的痉挛收扩下达到了快乐的顶峰。

“伊奈帆，我喜欢你。”

“嗯，斯雷因，我也是。”

他们重新接吻，好像从来没有吻过一样。

 

“伊奈帆，让我帮你清理吧~”

“不用。”一秒恢复面瘫的伊奈帆干净利落地回绝了他。

黑发少年自己伸出手指，颤颤悠悠地戳进后庭，他轻轻地“啊”了一声，粘稠的白浊液顺着手指流得到处都是。斯雷因看着看着就脸红了，他的小家伙又有抬头的趋势。

但伊奈帆不慌不忙，把所有的精x液都掏了出来，然后慢慢地、细致地蹭了一掌心。

最后“啪”地拍到斯雷因脸上。

噢。

他那些关于做后温情脉脉互相抚慰的美梦又破灭了。好吧，斯雷因至少可以不无欣慰地想，他家的伊奈帆永远不会吃亏，无论对谁。

 

FIN-


End file.
